e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugieda Mayu
スギエダ マユ |Former = MAYU (2009-2013) |Born = January 2, 1996 (age ) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = AB |Height = 168cm |Sign = Capricorn |Occupation = Model, singer, performer |Years Active = 2009-present |Labels = UNIVERSAL SIGMA (2009-2012) NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS (2013) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2009-2014) Next Satisfaction (2014-present) |Associated Acts = Happiness, E-girls |Website = Official Profile at Next Satisfaction's Website Official Blog @sugiedamayu0102 on Twitter @mayusugieda_official on Instagram |join = December 25, 2009 |left = April 7, 2014 |time = |position = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease = "Kiss Me" |lastrelease = Happy Time |join2 = April 24, 2011 |left2 = April 7, 2014 |time2 = |position2 = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2 = "Celebration!" |lastrelease2 = COLORFUL POP |BGColor = # |Group1 = Happiness |Group2 = E-girls }}Sugieda Mayu (杉枝真結) is a model, performer and singer. She is a former member of the groups Happiness and E-girls. On April 7, 2014, she graduated from the groups. Since her departure, she is focusing with modeling under the agency Next Satisfaction. Biography Early Life Sugieda Mayu was born on January 2, 1996 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Prior to joining LDH, she was a STEPOUT DANCE STUDIO and EXPG Osaka trainee. 2007 In 2007, she won Grand Prix at the Osaka Games award at the NARUMIYA CINDERELLA AUDITION. 2009 Happiness had a second vocal audition recruitment, but nobody passed. However, EXPG received her from scouts and she passed during lessons in the EXPG located in Osaka. On December 25, she was announced as a new member of Happiness as their main vocalist. Starting from that day her stage name became MAYU. 2011 On February 9, she made major debut with Happiness with their single "Kiss Me". On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Happiness. 2012 On August 23, she was diagnosed with infectious mononucleosis and went on a hiatus from the groups to receive treatment.Happiness LIVE TOUR 2012 “Happy Time”公演中止のお知らせ 2013 On June 3, she changed her stage name, MAYU, and started using her birth name.報告ッ☆MAYU On August 11, she resumed activities on both groups by participating on Happiness and Flower's Musha Shugyo final event.一度きりの夏☆杉枝 真結 2014 On April 7, she announced her departure from both Happiness and E-girls.～大切なお知らせ～ In September, she got signed by the agency Next Satisfaction and made debut as a model on September 21 by participating on the event KANSAI COLLECTION 2014 AUTUMN&WINTER.元E‐girlsメンバー、芸能活動再開を発表　独占コメント到着 Works Release Participation Happiness ; Albums * Happy Time (last) ; Singles * Kiss Me * Friends * Wish * We Can Fly E-girls ; Albums * Lesson 1 (credited) * COLORFUL POP (last) ; Singles * Celebration! * One Two Three * Gomennasai no Kissing You * Kurukuru * Diamond Only E-girls Participation As a vocalist Albums As a performer ; Music Videos * Gomennasai no Kissing You * Diamond Only ; Seifuku Dance * One Two Three Gallery Sugieda Mayu 2015.jpg|Sugieda Mayu (August 2015) Sugieda Mayu.jpg|Sugieda Mayu (May 2014) Mayu_cp.jpg|Sugieda Mayu promoting COLORFUL POP (March 2014) gallery_209702_1134_8837.jpg|Sugieda Mayu promoting "Diamond Only" (January 2014) sugieda_mayu_lh.jpg|Sugieda Mayu promoting "Kurukuru" (October 2014) img_pro_happiness_mayu.jpg|Sugieda Mayu promoting "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (September 2013) img_pro_mayu_0605.jpg|Sugieda Mayu (May 2013) o0320042712562739960.jpg|MAYU promoting Happy Time (May 2012) tumblr_inline_mh36vdptys1qkquv4.jpg|MAYU promoting "One Two Three" (March 2012) o0320042712562732236.jpg|MAYU promoting "Celebration!" (November 2011) o0320042712562739958.jpg|MAYU promoting "Wish" (July 2011) be4bbc22c16f7f3f08a70796d5a7631f.jpg|MAYU promoting "Kiss Me" (January 2011) MAYU.jpg|MAYU (2009) Trivia * Hobbies: Piano, cycling, watching TV, movies * Talent: Singing, dance * Favorite Food: Omelets * Goal: To bring happiness and smiles to everyone. * She attended the dance & vocal course in STEPOUT DANCE STUDIO. References External Links * [http://nextsatisfaction.co.jp/yukinakubo.html Official Profile at Next Satisfaction's Website] * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Happiness Category:E-girls Category:1996 Births Category:2009 Debut Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Osaka Category:Happiness Former Members Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Capricorn Category:2014 Departures